Dúvidas, Sonhos Realidade
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: O que acontece quando uma Ficwriter cai no mundo do seu anime favorito. Self-insertion, Shonen Ai
1. Parte I

Titulo: Dúvidas, Sonhos...Realidade  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Classificação: shounen ai, angst, self insertion  
Pares: Aya + Omi? 

* * *

Dúvidas, Sonhos... Realidade 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono 

Eu havia chegado tarde em casa naquela noite, o frio congelava os meus pés obrigando-me a recorrer a um velho cobertor, eu podia ouvir as pequenas gotas de chuva que molhavam a minha janela, esse foi o som que me embalou durante os longos minutos que se seguiram. Tudo o que eu sabia naquela hora é que não queria pensar no amontoado de lixo retorcido que haviam se tornado os meus sonhos, no caos total que havia se tornado minha vida nos últimos anos, talvez motivada por isso coloquei aquela mesma fita no velho vídeo cassete, aquela mesma fita a qual fora assistida tantas vezes, e lá estavam eles. As pessoas devem se perguntar o que leva uma garota na minha idade a preferir passar tanto tempo enfrente a TV e ao computador quando o mundo gritava do lado de fora do meu pequeno apartamento. 

"O mundo?" Me pergunto eu. O mundo nunca quisera nada comigo, por que eu deveria querer algo com ele? 

Era essa a maneira que eu encontrava de esquecer de todas as frustrações vividas, pode parecer uma maneira idiota, mais ainda mais idiota seria ficar caindo pelos cantos da rua cheirando bebida barata e dependendo da ajuda de estranhos. 

Embora eu já houvesse assistido inúmeras vezes àqueles mesmos episódios da minha serie preferida, se é que posso definir Weiss como minha serie preferida, pois você começa a se achar estranho quando nota que até mesmo os diálogos você consegue recitar simultaneamente aos personagens, e apesar disso tudo você não cansa de assistir. Eu peguei o pequeno caderno que estava na cabeceira da minha cama e comecei a rascunhar o que seria o projeto da minha nova fanfic, e envolvida pelas imagens da minha TV eu me deixei perder nas folhas daquele caderno, a cada palavra, a cada frase formada. 

Foi então que tudo se apagou a minha frente, quando pude finalmente abrir meus olhos um forte clarão me cegou, levou um tempo até que meus olhos se acostumassem com aquela quantidade de luz. 

_"O que aconteceu? Eu dormi e já amanheceu?"_, pensei sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça, mas logo percebi que estava deitada em algo bem mais duro que a minha cama. Quando finalmente pude enxergar alguma coisa ao meu redor fui surpreendida por um belo par de enormes olhos azuis, os mais belos olhos azuis que eu já tinha visto em minha vida, não querendo acreditar no que eu estava vendo me esforcei para que minha visão se fizesse mais clara e pude então me deparar com aquele sorriso. Deus! Eu reconheceria aquele sorriso em qualquer parte do mundo. 

"Omi...", eu pronunciei lentamente sem me dar conta do que meus lábios diziam, pude perceber que o menino que me olhava parou de sorrir, obviamente tentando entender como eu sabia seu nome se nunca havíamos nos visto antes. 

Uma voz conhecida veio. 

"Omi, que falta de educação... Ajude a moça a se levantar. Não vai deixar uma dama estirada na rua desse jeito vai?".

Aquele comentário não poderia ter vindo de outra pessoa se não o playboy. O que estava acontecendo? 

_"Eu devo estar sonhando e ainda não acordei..."_, pensei eu enquanto o loirinho me ajudava, inevitavelmente o fitei com olhos admirados sem me importar que isso o estava deixando ainda mais intrigado. 

Logo depois se aprozimou mais um rosto conhecido, o jogador chegou como um foguete querendo se inteirar da estranha comoção que se iniciava na frente do koneko, nesse minuto minha cabeça girou como um liquidificador desgovernado. O que estaria eu fazendo estirada na calçada enfrente ao koneko? 

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", indagou o moreno bastante curioso. 

"Essa menina estava caída na porta da loja, Ken-kun", respondeu o loirinho aos seu amigo. 

"Menina?", eu pensei, já fazia tempo que não passava por uma situação assim, eu já havia dado boas risadas quando as pessoas julgavam-me mais nova do que eu realmente era pela minha aparência. Pensei em dizer isso a eles, mas por hora achei melhor não dizer nada. 

"Mesmo? E você está bem agora?", me perguntou ele se aproximando um pouco mais. 

A única coisa que consegui responder foi um "sim, estou" quase inaudível, já fora um milagre eu conseguir dizer qualquer coisa do jeito que minha mente estava aturdida com aquilo. Como não ficar se de repente eu estava ali diante daqueles três Weiss? Três? Sim, ainda faltava um deles... Nessa hora eu olhei para o lado e me deparei com o ruivo, ele não me sorriu, nem disse nada, apenas me olhava com seu olhar impassível. Na verdade eu não esperava nada diferente vindo dele. Mas aqueles olhos violetas me encarando tão friamente me fizeram crer que se aquilo era um sonho, então era o sonho mais realista que eu já havia tido em minha vida. 

Eu dei dois passos em direção da rua, mas alguém segurou minha mão, me virei e me deparei novamente com os olhos azuis tão graciosos. 

"Aonde você vai?", ele perguntou. 

"Vou embora", respondi quase que instantaneamente. Embora? Embora para onde? Por mais que eu quisesse ir para algum lugar não sabia para onde ir. 

"Espera um pouco" ele continuou "você ainda parece meio pálida, não quer entrar um pouco, beber um pouco de água?". 

Eu fiquei olhando para ele novamente, atraída por aquele sorriso tão doce, feito coelho hipnotizado pela serpente. A minha vida toda eu havia feito questão de advertir o quanto o olhar de Omi era perigoso e agora parecia que eu estava sendo vitima da minha própria advertência. 

"Qual é o seu nome?". 

A pergunta do loirinho me tirou do estranho transe, meus lábios quase balbuciaram Suryia Tsukiyono, mas então me lembrei que não teria como explicar o porque do Tsukiyono em meu sobrenome, achei melhor omitir isso também. 

"Suryia...", eu respondi. 

"Bem, Suryia-san... Então vamos entrar um pouco, tomar um café...", interferiu Yohji praticamente me arrastando pra dentro da loja. Eu encarei Aya nesse instante, esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa, que me mandasse embora, mas estranhamente ele não disse nada, me encarou de volta sem mudar de expressão, virou-se de costas e caminhou de volta para loja. 

Depois de algumas horas de conversa parecia que eu já os conhecia fazia muito tempo, bem, eu realmente os conhecia, mas eles me pareceram bastante receptivos a alguém que eles nunca haviam visto na vida, exceto Aya que continuava a me olhar do mesmo jeito que da primeira vez, conhecendo o ruivo como eu conhecia, porque eu devia me importar com isso? 

Eu disse a eles que não lembrava do que havia acontecido, que não lembrava de nada que não fosse o meu nome, acho que comovido pela situação Omi insistiu para que eu ficasse com eles um tempo, pude compreender perfeitamente a atitude dele, afinal ele melhor que ninguém sabia o quando é difícil a vida de uma pessoa sem passado, obviamente que eu não gostei de ter que mentir para ele, mas no momento eu não poderia dizer outra coisa que não isso. Então eu me acomodei no quarto de hóspedes, porque eu nunca havia imaginado antes que numa casa tão grande como aquela provavelmente teriam um quarto de hóspedes? Naquela noite eu fiquei pensando que de repente eu me sentia como Alice no país das maravilhas, num mundo não de tantas maravilhas nem tão desconhecido, mas ainda assim era como Alice... Procurei dormir o quanto antes, talvez quando acordasse no dia seguinte eu estivesse novamente em minha cama. Procurei mais uma vez o sono assim como Alice em busca do caminho que pudesse leva-la para casa. 

Quando no dia seguinte abri meus olhos tive a mesma sensação de estar em um lugar estranho. Aquele não era meu quarto e nem a minha cama. 

"Merda, então eu não estava sonhando?", eu me perguntei enquanto levantava da cama. "Mas como pode isso?", respirei fundo e já ia sair do quarto quando me lembrei que estava vestindo um dos pijamas de Omi, obviamente que foi o que me serviu melhor devido ao tamanho. Eu me troquei e desci, quando cheguei a loja os três rapazes mais velhos estavam trabalhando, Omi devia estar na escola. 

"Bom dia", eu disse sentando-me em uma cadeira ao canto, ficaria apenas a observa-los. 

"Bom dia, Suryia-san", me respondeu o jogador animado "Se sente melhor hoje?". 

"Sim, muito obrigado", retribuí a gentileza com um sorriso. 

Yohji também me sorriu, mas logo um bando de garotas o distraiu perguntando um monte de coisas sobre qual flor combinava melhor com isso ou aquilo. 

_"Bando de histéricas", _eu apenas pensei enquanto continuava sentada no meu canto. 

Apenas Aya não havia me cumprimentado e eu podia sentir que ele me lançava o mesmo olhar desde a hora em que eu havia chegado lá, ele não parecia muito feliz com a minha presença. 

"Não liga, ele é assim com todo mundo mesmo", sussurrou Yohji quando passou por mim, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e continuei a observar o espadachim, isso pareceu irrita-lo ainda mais. 

Aya estava fazendo um arranjo de flores, eu devo admitir que ele era muito habilidoso com aquilo. Mas alguma coisa me parecia estranha. 

"Fica melhor se você fizer desse jeito", eu me levantei e fui até ele ajeitando algumas rosas. 

"E como você pode saber que assim fica melhor?", ele me perguntou sem nenhuma delicadeza. 

"Simples... porque eu sou mulher e sei exatamente o que eu gostaria de ganhar", respondi olhando nos olhos dele. 

Ken se aproximou, não sei se ele estava querendo saber até onde minha conversa com Aya iria, creio que ele pensou não ser uma boa idéia me deixar falando com o espadachim por muito tempo. 

"Ela está certa, Aya. Acho que desse jeito fica mesmo melhor", disse o moreno verificando o arranjo, "Ela pode saber o que as meninas gostam". 

"Que ótimo, acho que podemos aumentar as vendas da loja com isso", comentou o loiro com um sorriso maroto. 

Aya não disse nada, apenas continuou o arranjo, mas continuou a fazer da mesma forma que eu havia sugerido. Eu sorri. 

O dia foi cheio, muito trabalho, muitas meninas chatas, mas tudo correu normalmente. Logo Omi apareceu na porta com seu sorriso, havia chegado da escola, ele era tão adorável fazendo isso que tive que me controlar pra não sorrir de volta mais que o normal. O Loirinho se juntou a nós no que restava do dia de trabalho e sem que eu entendesse porque ele sempre me dava toda a atenção e me pedia para opinar sobre um arranjo tal, ou dizer o melhor presente para se dar em tal situação. Não que eu entendesse alguma coisa de flores, mas sensibilidade e romantismos são coisas que não fogem a minha natureza. 

"Omi-Kun, quem é essa aí? É sua namorada?", perguntou uma menina vestida de colegial enquanto me olhava do jeito mais hostil que ela era capaz. Eu juro que tive que me segurar para não rir compulsivamente, mas ai perceber a forma com que Omi se ruborizou pela pergunta achei melhor me manifestar. 

"Eu não sou..." antes que eu pudesse terminar o jovem arqueiro me interrompeu. 

"Ela é minha prima, uma prima distante", respondeu o menino sorrindo como se aquela fosse a verdade mais verdadeira que ele já houvesse sonhado em dizer... 

Na hora eu não tive coragem de dizer nada. Eu sempre soube que Omi mentia muito bem, mas vê-lo fazer isso tão dissimuladamente me surpreendeu um pouco, mas valeu a pena só por ver como a expressão da menina mudou da água para o vinho quando Omi disse aquilo. Como era tola. 

"Você não devia ter dito isso", reprovei quando eu e Omi nos afastamos dos clientes. 

"O que você queria que eu dissesse? Alem do mais eu gostei disso, eu nunca tive uma prima mesmo", ele me respondeu sorrindo. 

Ao ouvir aquilo meu coração quase se despedaçou... A súbita vontade que me ocorreu foi de sacudi-lo e dizer _"Claro que teve!! A Ouka era sua prima!! Nunca foi sua irmã!!", _mas como eu poderia dizer isso a ele? Como dizer.... _"Omi, você não é filho do Takatori, você é filho do Pérsia... Porque diabos aqueles dois foram morrer sem te contar a verdade??!!" _Eu não podia fazer isso.... mesmo porque ele não acreditaria. Então apenas sorri de volta e acho que pude me sentir um pouco como ele naquela hora, às vezes dissimular era realmente a melhor coisa a se fazer. 

Nesse instante eu pude perceber que o ruivo nos olhava atentamente e seu olhar não era nada amigável. O que ele estava pensando que eu poderia fazer? Agarrar o menino? Não, essa nunca foi minha intenção. Compreendi que ainda faltava muito ao espadachim para conhecer as pessoas se essa idéia realmente lhe passou pela cabeça. Pensei em me afastar do loirinho, mas não o fiz estava curiosa para saber até onde aquilo iria. 

Depois do jantar, Omi colocou seu prato na pia e disse que iria subir para fazer um trabalho de literatura, que segundo o menino era difícil e chato. 

"Melhor eu começar logo isso, não gosto de fazer redação", me disse Omi com uma cara desanimada. "Nem sei sobre o que escrever". 

"Posso ajudar você se quiser...", eu ofereci, desta vez com o mero intuito de ajuda-lo mesmo, afinal parecia que eu gostava muito mais de escrever do que ele. 

"Pode mesmo? Que bom!", o rosto do pequeno loiro pareceu se iluminar de repente. 

"Han.... Suryia-san, você tem certeza que quer ajuda-lo? A ensino da escola do Omi é um pouco puxado, pode ser um pouco complicado", me advertiu o jogador gentilmente. 

Eu pensei um pouco tentando imaginar como dizer a eles que eu já estava na faculdade, mas isso de nada iria adiantar. 

"Bom, eu posso tentar... e alem do mais, alguém se voluntária à essa tarefa?", eu questionei já sabendo muito bem a resposta. 

Silencio absoluto. 

"Nesse caso.... Vamos, Omi", eu disse me levantando. Nesse minuto eu notei que Aya me dirigia o mesmo olhar daquela tarde na floricultura quando eu conversava com Omi. Então eu olhei bem pra ele, no inicio era curiosidade, mas agora havia virado mesmo provocação da minha parte, não sei porque, mas parecia divertidamente perigoso fazer aquilo. Cheguei mais perto de Omi, eu sabia que Aya não estava gostando nenhum um pouco da situação. Mas se ele não estava mesmo gostando teria que vir me dizer isso pessoalmente. 

**  
Continua...**

Suryia Tsukiyono/ Agosto de 2003 

suryiachan@bol.com.br 


	2. Parte II

Titulo: Dúvidas, Sonhos...Realidade  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Classificação: shounen ai, angst, self insertion  
Pares: Aya Omi?

* * *

**Dúvidas, Sonhos... Realidade**

Por Suryia Tsukiyono

**Parte II**

Já havia se passado algumas semanas e eu ainda não havia conseguido sair daquele...sonho? Eu nem ao menos sabia se aquilo era realmente um sonho. Eu estava deitada na cama que me foi cedida, pensando em quantas coisas eu pude observar em todos aqueles dias. Eu fiz algumas anotações em um caderno que eu havia pedido a Omi, foi engraçado ver a confusão nos olhos do menino com o meu pedido, naturalmente ele devia estar pensando para que eu o queria. Eu continuei a escrever até que o som da campainha desviou minha atenção. Quem poderia ser àquela hora da noite?

"Manx...", deduzi em voz alta. Sai do quarto e esperei que a ruiva entrasse. Fiquei parada no alto da escada até que todos descessem a sala de missões. Então era isso, os Weiss teriam uma missão. Eu fiquei escondida apenas escutando enquanto as informações eram passadas. Pelo que pude entender a missão seria na noite do dia seguinte, pois Omi ainda precisava levantar algumas informações.

Depois que a missão foi passada e que um clima bastante pesado se instalou entre eles foi Aya quem quebrou o silencio surpreendendo a todos.

"Manx... eu tenho mais uma coisa para falar e é bom aproveitar que todos estão reunidos aqui", disse o líder exigindo a atenção dos demais presentes. "É sobre a garota que está aqui".

"Aya-kun...", protestou Omi como se soubesse o que o ruivo tinha em mente.

"Não podemos mantê-la aqui. Como vamos explicar quando tivermos uma missão como essa?", ele continuou decidido.

"Não precisam me explicar nada", eu disse descendo as escadas o que deixou todos ainda muito mais surpresos. "Eu já sei de tudo".

"Ken, seu idiota! Porque não fechou a porta?", o espadachim recriminou furioso ao se lembrar que Ken havia sido o ultimo a entrar na sala.

"Não é culpa dele. Eu já sabia de tudo antes", eu retruquei, não podia permitir que o jogador levasse a culpa daquilo.

"O que você pensa que sabe?", me perguntou Aya bastante contrariado.

"Sei que vocês são assassinos contratados e que eliminam criminosos", disse calmamente como se aquilo não me surpreendesse nenhum pouco.

Eles se entreolharam e com olhos incrédulos o loirinho me perguntou. "Mas como você podia saber antes?".

"Bom... Aya não se preocupa em esconder a sua katana e não precisa ser um grande especialista para saber que ela foi usada muitas vezes, não parece uma espada nova e... Omi, me desculpa, mas eu tenho o costume de apagar os históricos das consultas a internet e... eu acabei vendo algumas das consultas que você tinha feito... mas não foi com intenção de bisbilhotar. Alem de que eu também achei as luvas de Yohji sujas de sangue na lavanderia", fui contando bem devagar. "Não precisa ser nem um gênio para saber o que vocês fazem depois disso tudo, basta ser um bom observador".

Eu não disse a eles que conhecia tantos detalhes, pois jamais conseguiria explicar tudo. Preferi me limitar àquilo que eu podia explicar com o que havia visto todos aqueles dias.

"Mas essa agora...", sussurrou Ken levando as mãos à cabeça, ele parecia bastante preocupado.

"Vocês não precisam se preocupar comigo, na verdade eu... não acho que vocês são melhores ou piores por isso. E também... eu não vou contar nada a ninguém, mesmo porque ninguém acreditaria mesmo e... eu não tenho motivos para fazer isso", eu continuei.

Um silêncio atordoante dominou a sala. Aya passou por mim feito um foguete e subiu as escadas correndo.

"Aya-kun!!", chamou o chibi subindo atrás do ruivo. Logo apenas Manx e eu estávamos sozinhas na sala.

"Menina, você é muito esperta mesmo. Enxergou o que muitos não enxergariam e ainda tirou o Aya do sério", comentou a secretaria da kritiker

"Acho melhor deixar eles se entenderem agora, eu vou para meu quarto", respondi sorrindo, quando eu já ia subir as escadas decidi voltar. "ahn.. Manx, é assim que a chamam, não é? Alguém já lhe disse que usar meias com sandálias está fora de moda?", finalmente fui subindo as escadas. "Ah! E também acho que você deveria mudar de cabeleireiro".

"Cabeleireiro? Mas o que tem de errado com o meu cabelo?", perguntava-se a ruiva surpresa quando eu finalmente deixei a sala.

Eu deitei em minha cama pensando no confronto que havia acontecido momentos antes. Aya estava furioso, Ken preocupado, Omi não podia estar mais perdido e Yohji... esse nem se quer teve coragem de comentar qualquer coisa. Porém agora eu não podia fazer mais nada. Peguei na cabeceira da cama o caderno que havia sido meu confidente naqueles últimos dias, não sabia porque, mas estava pensando muito na tal missão que aconteceria na noite seguinte.

"E essa missão agora... não sei porque, mas não gosto disso...", eu pensava enquanto escrevia. "Bem que essa missão podia simplesmente ser cancelada", Não demorou muito até que eu adormecesse sobre as páginas do pequeno caderno.

Ao cair a noite da referida missão, eu pude perceber que o silêncio que reinava na casa só podia significar que eles estavam se preparando, achei mais prudente não sair mais do quarto até que eles tivessem saído, mas quando o telefone tocou me senti tentada a ir até o corredor. Pude ouvir claramente quando Omi atendeu o telefonema de Manx.

"Como assim a missão foi cancelada?!", disse o loirinho ainda embasbacado pelo noticia. "Tudo bem, eu entendi".

Voltei para o quarto correndo, sorrindo feito uma idiota. Eu havia pensando tanto que a missão podia ser cancelada que até havia escrito isso em meu caderno. Foi então que um estalo bateu em minha mente. Corri até a cabeceira e comecei a ler exatamente o que eu havia escrito ali naquelas paginas e finalmente eu consegui entender. Eu havia escrito o que eu desejava que acontecesse e realmente aconteceu. Não podia ser verdade, mas por um momento tudo parecia tão lógico. Eu era a autora daquela história e isso significava que eu poderia mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos com um simples pedaço de papel.

"Céus, eu devo estar louca", sussurrei sentando na cama. De repente era como se eu houvesse saltado do livro de 'Alice no País das Maravilhas' para o filme 'A História Sem Fim'. Eu estava completamente perplexa com minha mais recente descoberta.

Mas será que eu era mesmo capaz de fazer aquilo? Mudar as coisas apenas com a força de um papel e caneta? Eu só sabia que ainda teria muitas chances para comprovar se aquilo era verdade.

Nos dias que se seguiram tudo corria normalmente, parecia que todos já haviam esquecido aquele episodio sobre as missões, todos menos eu que continuava insistindo em querer comprovar aquela minha suspeita, que eu podia realmente controlar o rumo daquela história e eu já havia conseguido constatar isso em pequenas coisas, pelo menos eu sabia que não estava ficando louca, bem, se estava aquele não era um dos sintomas.

Omi e eu estávamos sentados no computador, realmente gostávamos de fazer aquilo e ultimamente isso se tornara muito freqüente. Yohji até comentou comigo que Omi parecia muito contente afinal ele não teve muita companhia nos últimos anos. Eu desci para tomar água quando percebi que tentar vencer o loirinho naqueles jogos de raciocínio era praticamente impossível, digamos que cálculos e matemática nunca foram o meu forte. Quando cheguei a cozinha o jovem atleta estava sentado a mesa, quieto, tinha o olhar um pouco distante. Parei na porta e fiquei a observa-lo por longos instantes, achei que estava na hora de tentar fazer alguma coisa por Ken. Sentei a mesa de frente para ele e sorri, ele me sorriu de volta, mas eu ainda podia perceber a nuvem de tristeza por trás dos olhos do moreno.

"No que você estava pensando?", perguntei. "Minha avó sempre dizia que cabeça vazia é a oficina do diabo".

Parecendo sair um pouco daquela tristeza Ken sorriu abertamente achando aquilo um pouco engraçado. "Eu não estava pensando nada demais, só algumas lembranças, algumas situações que sempre se repetem e sempre dói".

Era claro que eu sabia perfeitamente a que o moreninho se referia e me senti muito tentada a escrever o que eu gostaria de mudar para que o jogador não sofresse tanto, mas cheguei a conclusão que eu não devia fazer isso. Mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos era uma coisa, mas mexer diretamente na personalidade deles eu não podia, pelo menos não desse jeito.

"Você já parou para pensar que as situações sempre se repetem porque você sempre age do mesmo jeito? Se você não age diferente você acaba sempre cometendo os mesmos erros e o pior é quando agente não enxerga isso pode estar condenado a sofrer pelo resto da vida", eu lhe disse. Talvez eu não pudesse muda-lo, mas poderia aconselha-lo.

Ken me encarou fixamente nessa hora como se de repente minhas palavras houvessem se transformado na coisa mais interessante de todos os tempos.

"Compare com uma doença, a catapora por exemplo. Quando você tem a doença pela primeira vez é porque seu corpo foi enganado, ele não desconfiava que aquilo podia ser nocivo, mas depois que ele percebe isso e elimina a doença sei corpo cria o que chamam de imunidade, dificilmente você terá aquela doença novamente, isso porque o seu corpo já conhece bem o que ela é capaz de fazer. É claro que algumas vezes isso pode falhar, mas essa é a ordem natural das coisas. Então se assim é a natureza eu não vejo porque não usarmos isso em nossa vida, com as pessoas que nos rodeiam", eu continuei explicando.

"Como assim? O que você quer dizer exatamente?", me perguntou Ken um pouco confuso.

"Bem, eu... eu estou falando das pessoas, Ken-san", eu respondi. "Não estou dizendo que você deve simplesmente pensar que todas as pessoas são como uma doença contagiosa, e nem para que você desconfie totalmente de cada uma delas, só estou dizendo que você tem que ser mais atento. Por exemplo, quando somos crianças o corpo inexperiente fica mais propenso a ter diversas doenças, mas quando crescemos ele vai se tornando mais resistente, desconfiado e com isso se defende muito melhor, claro que mesmo assim ele ainda fica doente por varias vezes, mas os estragos são bem menores, entende?".

"Sim, eu entendo. Não devia acreditar em tudo tão facilmente. Mas é tão difícil ser diferente. Merda!", ele se levantou e deu soco na mesa querendo descarregar aquela ansiedade.

"E desde quando as coisas foram fáceis para você?".

Ele sentou-se novamente e ficou olhando para mim um pouco curioso.

"Você fala como se soubesse de tudo o que eu passei", o jogador comentou.

"Não é muito difícil perceber que as coisas não foram fáceis para você, do contrario por que você seria um assassino hoje?".

"Você tem razão. Eu só não sei no que e em que confiar, daí quando eu vejo... já é tarde demais", me respondeu um tanto frustrado.

"Eu sei que é um pouco difícil, mas as vezes as aparências enganam mesmo. Quer um exemplo de uma pessoas confiável apesar de fazer de tudo para se mostrar o contrário? O Yohji."

"O Yohji? Você só pode estar brincando", ele me retrucou rindo.

"Não, eu estou falando muito sério. Yohji faz de tudo para parecer aquele sujeito irresponsável e que só quer curtir a vida, mas você já o viu fazendo algo que pudesse prejudicar seriamente a algum de vocês? Ele parece não levar as coisas a sério quando está numa missão?".

"Não...", murmurou o moreno em voz baixa.

"Então, apesar de não parecer o Yohji é uma pessoa muito confiável quando se trata das pessoas que são importantes para ele".

"É acho que você está certa mesmo. Mas eu nunca tinha olhado o Yohji por esse lado".

"As coisas e as pessoas podem ter muitos lados, Ken-san. Depende muito de que ponto de vista que você as olha. E melhor ainda se você souber se aproveitar disso".

"Eu não sei como fazer para aprender a ver as coisas desse jeito que você falou", Ken parecia meio decepcionado, obviamente que isso devia ser uma coisa muito difícil para alguém que havia sido como ele a vida toda.

"Hun... você pode começar com o Yohji, você pode descobrir muitas coisas que não sabe sobre ele, basta ter mais atenção", eu sugeri sorrindo. Não pensei que seria tão fácil chegar ao ponto onde eu queria desde o inicio.

Nesse instante Omi se aproximou e ficou olhando um tempo para nós. Talvez tentando adivinhar o que nós tanto conversávamos ali.

"Você ainda vai demorar?", o loirinho me perguntou calmamente.

"Não, eu já terminei. Vamos, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa no computador", eu respondi puxando-o pela mão.

"E o que você estava fazendo, demorou tanto?", insistiu o menino, talvez por que imaginasse que a conversa não era assim tão sem importância pelo tempo que ela demorou.

"Nada", eu disse parando no meio da escada. "Estava apenas fazendo uma coisa que o autor da série já deveria ter feito há muito tempo".

"Do que você está falando?", a confusão no rosto do chibi se evidenciava cada vez mais.

"Deixa para lá...", eu sorri quando um certo pensamento me ocorreu. Será que Koyasu me mataria pelo que eu estava fazendo? Sinceramente?...Eu duvido.

Quando finalmente eu me recolhi ao meu quarto, meus pensamentos não paravam de fervilhar. Eu já havia tentando escrever no caderno simplesmente me retirando da história, mas isso era a única coisa que eu não conseguia, eu não sabia porque, eu só sabia que precisa sair depressa daquele conto de Alice no país das maravilhas, ou logo me veria comparando o Omi com o coelho do _'estou atrasado'_, o Yohji com o chapeleiro maluco, ou o Aya... bem... esse seria a rainha de copas? Até que não soava nada mal ver o Aya gritando _'Cortem a cabeça' _no lugar de _'Shineeeee'. _Deus, era melhor eu parar com isso e começar a dormir, pois se havia um jeito de fazer tudo voltar a ser como era antes, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria descobrir, enquanto isso eu poderia desfrutar da companhia dos quatro rapazes.

Continua...

Suryia Tsukiyono / Setembro de 2003


End file.
